


Far Away

by AgenderKeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Keith, First Kiss, M/M, nothing but fluff, takes place in season 3, the others are all there too - Freeform, they just don't have any lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderKeef/pseuds/AgenderKeef
Summary: Keith would give anything to get Shiro back- but he'll never give up.--------Inspired by the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback.





	Far Away

Keith was in his room, sitting on his bed. It had been who knows how long since Shiro disappeared from the Black Lion. He’d lost track of the days, each one passing just bringing him more pain. His entire day was spent training, going on missions, or sitting alone in his room. Everyone could see that he was the most affected by Shiro’s disappearance. They were closer than any of them, after all.

The more Keith thought about Shiro, the tighter his chest got. That went on until he eventually kicked his boots off and flopped onto his side, curling in on himself. This was the second time in his life that he had cried- the first being when Shiro was lost in space on the Kerberos mission. It wasn’t strange that only Shiro made him feel so strongly- he was all Keith had at this point. No true family, a weak friendship with the other Paladins.

As he lay there on his bed, the other Paladins were milling about on the bridge, searching for any sign of Shiro’s whereabouts. It was getting late, and one by one they went to their rooms. As soon as Keith heard the last door shut, he walked down in bare feet to the observation deck. Taking a seat by the huge window on the floor, he stared out into space.

The stars and planet systems went by slowly as the ship moved on autopilot. They were breathtakingly beautiful, but it was all lost on Keith. All he could think of was Shiro, out there alone somewhere, defenseless. He didn’t have his Bayard or his lion with him, only his combat skills and Galratech arm. What if he’d fallen back into the Galra’s possession? What if they were torturing him, killing him- 

Shaking his head, Keith put his head in his hands as tears started to fall. He’d had the perfect chance to admit his true feelings to Shiro before their last mission together. He had been there alone with him for the briefest of moments, but all he’d done was hugged him. Just like he’d done before the Kerberos mission. Both huge mistakes on his part.

Keith had been in love with Shiro from the first time they met. He had always thought love at first sight was dumb, but then he met Shiro. And it was all downhill from there. Shiro and he fell into an easy rhythm with each other. They trained together, ate together, and spent free time together. Then he’d been taken.

Keith’s life had fallen apart so quickly he hadn’t even processed it until months later. It was so long before he rescued Shiro, his heart leaping at the sight of his face once more. He had come back to Keith; he’d come home. It wasn’t a day after that when their crazy journey began, and who knew how many weeks had passed before Shiro was snatched away from him again.

“Shiro…” he murmured softly. “I miss you… so much… please come back… it’s been long enough.” He choked back a sob as he looked out into the vastness of space once more before slamming his fist on the floor. He had searched and searched for days on end for Shiro. But nothing came up. What was going to change now? Probably nothing, he thought. But he refused to give up. Honestly, at this point, he would give up anything to have Shiro back with him.

\--------

It was a week after that when he went out searching again. He had been reassigned to pilot Black now, and while it was strange, he’d settled into it. Being in Shiro’s position was terribly painful, but he had to do it. No one else could.

The castle was out of his sight at this point, but it wasn’t terribly far away. He scanned the space out before him, using the radar in Black to scan for anything. Who knew what the others were doing, but he didn’t care. He would search for Shiro until he keeled over from exhaustion if he had to. He was not giving up on the one man that had never given up on him.

It had been about an hour before Keith was about ready to turn back. Just then, a blip showed up on his radar. It was small, extremely so, but Keith couldn’t avoid the temptation. He moved forward cautiously, in case it was a Galra trap somehow, but he didn’t feel any danger. Eventually, a small craft came into view.

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he approached. The systems were all off in the ship, but there was a scan that showed life aboard. The ship was a piece of crap, honestly, and Keith knew that whoever was in there needed his help. He slowed his approach eventually, drifting up to the craft. His eyes widened when he realized who was in it.

“Shiro.” 

It was like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Shiro was gazing back at him with a very soft smile, and Keith returned it as he struggled to not cry again. He maneuvered his lion to pick the ship up in its mouth, carrying it back to the ship. Everyone was used to Keith coming back empty handed and angry, so no one was there to greet him as he landed. He didn’t care.

Black set the small craft down as Keith leapt from the cockpit, sprinting towards it. He reached it just as the hatch hissed open, and he all but ripped it off as he climbed in and pulled Shiro into a tight hug. “Shiro… Shiro, you’re back… God I’ve missed you…” he whispered, shaking with emotion.

Shiro slowly wrapped his arms around Keith as well, resting on his shoulder. “It’s been so long… I thought I wasn’t going to make it…”

Keith pulled back and removed the helmet from Shiro’s head, eyes widening at the sight of him with long hair and stubble. It was… very strange. He’d really been gone that long? “I’m sure you need to rest… let’s get you to bed. After we tell the others you’re back, though.”

Stepping out of the pod, he helped Shiro stumble out as well. He leaned heavily on Keith for support as they walked down the halls to the break room. The doors hissed open and no one reacted at first. Then Lance looked up and his jaw dropped before he was sprinting over the couch to Keith and Shiro. The others were quick to follow him, and soon they were encased in a ridiculous group hug.

They only pulled back when Shiro asked them too, coughing a bit from Hunk’s bear hug. “It’s so nice to be back…” he said, giving his best smile. “I’m sure you all have questions. I don’t have many answers, but I can talk after I rest. I haven’t slept in days…” They all nodded in understanding.

Keith and Shiro walked out, making a brief pit stop in the kitchen to grab him some much-needed water and food. It was just the food goo, but hey- it was edible enough. They took it all back to Shiro’s room, setting it on the bedside table before Shiro sat down on the bed heavily. 

Keith immediately set to work. He grabbed some spare clothes for Shiro- a white tank and black sweats- before helping him strip out of his suit. It was a slow process, but eventually Shiro was able to lean against the wall and eat his food. Keith was by his side through all of it, waiting until he set down the bowl before pulling Shiro close to his chest. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that he realized that Shiro was trembling.

“Shiro…” He stroked his hair comfortingly and kissed his head. “It’s okay. I’m here for you.” They stayed like that for a long while before Shiro pulled back to look at Keith. 

“Keith… you never stopped looking did you?” 

He shook his head before sighing. “I would never give up on you. Shiro… I…” He looked down. “You’re the most important person in my life… I would never give up on you.”

Shiro just stared at Keith before he continued. “I probably am just going to fuck things up again but I can’t stand not telling you.” He looked up at Shiro with tear-filled eyes. “I love you. I always have. I would have told you before, but I was stupid and afraid and… I wish you wouldn’t have left again but I know it wasn’t your fault in the slightest… and-”

He was cut off by Shiro’s left hand on his cheek. “Keith.” His serious expression melted into a soft, genuine smile. “You’re not alone in feeling that way.” A look of realization dawned on Keith’s face as Shiro kept speaking. “I’ve always known you were special. It was only after you rescued me on Earth that I realized how special you were to me.”

A single tear slipped down Keith’s face. He shook his head before pulling Shiro into a tight hug. “Shiro… Shiro, fuck I’m an idiot I’m so sorry…” 

Shiro leaned back and cupped Keith’s face in both hands. “You aren’t an idiot. You were just afraid of rejection. That’s… why I never said anything either. But I’m done hiding it. I want to hold onto you as long as I can.” Before Keith could respond, Shiro had leaned in and was kissing him.

Keith instantly melted into it, whimpering a bit as he returned the kiss. They parted a few seconds later, eyes meeting. Shiro smiled lightly before stroking Keith’s hair. “How many times are you going to have to save me before this is all over?” 

Keith smiled and kissed him again. “As many times as it takes.”


End file.
